The Lost Innocence
by Eddie Franco
Summary: When the team gets sent to Italy, they get caught in a trap, will they make it to the innocence, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I do no own Man, or anything related to it. This is my first story, and i am dedicating it to my good friends IfEaRnOfIsH and Kiarra-Chan, without them I would have never started writing this, or even read Man. So give dem a round of applause please. Don't dey deserve a cookie? Yes I think they do. I am sticking to IfEaRnOfIsH's rule of five reviews=next chapter, even though i have already posted 3 chappies, so review or i will have her throw a radiator at you. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

"OI, BRING IT BACK LAVI!" Kanda shouted.

"Never!" Lavi shouted in reply. Lavi had stolen Kanda's Mugen to play a prank, and just as he was about to sneak out and down the hall, Kanda walked right in and caught Lavi in the act. So now Lavi was running for his life down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Kanda caught up with Lavi with a few long strides.

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING YOU _**BAKA USAGI**_?" Kanda shouted looking Lavi right in the eye, and giving him the number one best death glare he could manage. Snatching Mugen away he said,

"One more stunt like that, and I will tell Miranda about your_ awesome infatuation with her_," Kanda said, voice dripping with menace. Lavi gasped

"You wouldn't," he said with absolute fear showing in his voice. Kanda chuckled,

"Oh, we both know I would," he said truthfully.

Later that day in the cafeteria, everyone could hear Kanda and Lavi arguing. Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda walked up to their normal table and started listening to the most interesting part of the conversation.

"You know," Lavi started, "I really think this Lord Tennyson person is really you, Yuu-Chan.

"Lord Alfred Tennyson was the best literary scholar of his time," Kanda said in defense. Allen had just started in on his fifteen plates of food, and choked,

"WOW Kanda, I didn't even know you read" he said apologetically. Kanda glared at Lavi for a couple of seconds more, then glared at the rest of the group for good measure, then he left.

"Wow," Chardonnay said softly, sitting down next to Allen, "What was that about I wonder."

"Well maybe Lavi can tell us," Lenalee said hopefully.

"Only if Miranda puts a bubble around us," Lavi said. Miranda's forehead wrinkled in concentration while she activated her innocence "Time Record".

"Ready when you are," Miranda said shakily. Lavi explained the entire thing, except for the part about Kanda threatening him. It only took a few minutes, but Miranda was exhausted by the end of it. And just as she was closing her time bubble, a messenger came up to their table and informed then that Komui wanted to see them.

"We'll have to finish this later," Allen said. Amarante walked by and said,

"There won't be a later.

Komui was the Head scientist at the Black Order, and didn't get much time for sleep, so as usual when the team walked in, Komui was asleep.

"Allen, my dear _**chikai**_ friend, I believe it be your turn," Lavi said with a great smile on his face. Referring to the one way to wake Komui up.

"Why yes I do think it is my megalomaniacal friend," Allen said with a matching grin. So while Lenalee turned at the idiocy of boys, Allen walked up to Komui and leaned down to whisper in the science head's ear,

"Lenalee's getting married," Allen said right into Komui's ear. The effect was instant, Komui jumped up, and in doing so, disrupted a mountainous pile of paperwork that buried Allen. Komui had a giant drill in one hand, and a crossbow in the other, loaded.

"_Who's the lucky guy?_" Komui said with a demonic smile on his face When he noticed Lenalee in the room, he rushed over to her, crossbow, and drill magically disappearing crying things like "WHY BABY SISTER WHY?" OR "AM I EVEN INVITED TO THE WEDDING?" Allen Walked out of the pile of paperwork, with a look of laughter on his face. As soon as Lavi saw Allen's face, he burst into crippling laughter, and Allen joined in. Soon Chardonnay, and Miranda were both chuckling. When Komui noticed that everyone else was in the room, he quickly regained posture, and Quickly informed them on their mission. No Finders, the group had to search on their own, using their own unique skills. They were looking for a new innocence, somewhere off the coast of France. They were to be extremely careful, nobody was to know they were there.

"If we are allied with France, then why can't our presence be known?**" **Lenalee asked.

"If you are known, then the Earl will know," Komui answered "Now go start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**OK I AM GOING TO BE QUICK! JUST REVIEW, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE. ALL POSITIVE ALL THE TIME.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Lavi, Miranda, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Amarante off in search of the possible innocence. Allen could hear Kanda and Lavi arguing in the distance.

"What are they fighting about now?" Allen moaned.

"Well", Lenalee started, "They could be fight about having to go on a mission together, or they could be fighting about who is a better fighter, or…"

"The possibilities are endless," Allen cut in.

Miranda suddenly cut ahead of them.

"Hey", Miranda said,

"Lavi, you do realize that Kanda could cut you in half with one swipe from Mugen right, then what would I…" Miranda cut off. Right then Allen, Lenalee, and Amarante realized that she liked Lavi.

"Wow… I didn't think she even liked him," Amarante said.

The rest of the day was travelled in silence, except for the occasional mumbled swear word when someone's toe hit a tree root.

The next morning came and Kanda was, as usual the first to wake up. After he had some cold Soba noodles that Jerry, the Black Order's cook made for him, he heard some rustling to the right of the camp that they made.

"Mugen, unsheathe," he muttered.

He heard the rustling again, this time in the campsite, and when he turned around, there was nothing there.

"I could have sworn it was right behind me," Kanda muttered, "But I do not believe in ghosts.

"I am behind you," the ghost/person said. Kanda whipped around and before the thief could get away, Kanda saw the slightest shimmer in the air, and then a young French boy came into view in Kanda's hands.

"Masque activate," the boy muttered. And all of a sudden a black reflective mask appeared on his face. But it was but a half mask, like that of General Cross's. Suddenly Kanda was reminded of a new Exorcist in the Black Order. Her name was Chardonnay, and she was French also. And she kind of looked like the boy. Blonde-Red-ish hair, around sixteen. All like the boy he held in front of him. Her innocence was like this boy's only on the other side of her face and it was silver, not black. Could they be related, Kanda thought, if they were they had to be close, like brother and sister, maybe even twins. Kanda was shocked back into reality when he realized three things; the first was he couldn't move. The second was that the boy was staring, well more like glaring at him. Then he realized that the reason why he couldn't move was because the boy was staring at him!

"Allez Tomber Dans Un Trou Et Di…" the boy started to mutter with a dark voice, when Lavi hit him on the back of the head.

"Well I think that will be score one for the good guys." Lavi said bluntly.

"YOU BAKA USAGI, I HAD IT HANDLED," Kanda yelled.

"Well it looks to me like he was about to put you on ice, Yuu," Lavi said calmly.

"Yes didn't it seem at all weird to you that he had the same exact mask as Chardonnay?" Lenalee said wisely. Lenalee noticed that Kanda's face was turning red and was about to say something when Kanda said,

"No, not the same mask at Char, I mean it was the same mask but his was a different color, it was black," he finished. Now that he thought about it, the Bake Usagi _did_ save him; Chardonnay boasted the same power in her first witnessed fight with the Akuna. She would glare her opponent in the face and then they would be immobilized, then they would dissolve.

"I guess we will have to find out what he wants in the morning," Kanda heard Lenalee say. As he was sitting down to wait, he realized he missed the entire conversation.

After a while, the boy woke up from his induced sleep. He found that he was in handcuffs fashioned out of thin wooden vines. He grimaced, he knew he could break out of wood, it was an ancient law set forth by his ancestors. He saw the female with short brown hair walking toward him with a gentle look on her face. He could tell that she would be a lot nicer than the male.

"So I might as well start off now," The woman started, "my name is Miranda, my companions are Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Amarante, and this one joined us while you were out, Chardonnay. Each one in turn looked at the boy and waved so he would know who they were. One of the people, Chardonnay, looked about his age and kind of pretty.

"So," Miranda started, "what we would like to know is who you are and how you got here, and why you are here.

"Ok," the boy said, but only if _she_ is over here," he said looking at Char.

"Ok, fine," Miranda said and called her over."

"Now you will start talking right?" Miranda asked

"Yes I will," He settled down for a good long story. "My Name is Nathaniel DeFranc, and I am 16 years old." "As you can tell I am French, but I am also American." "My Mother is the French one in the family, and my Father is the American. I can fight, my parents had me training in martial arts from the age of 1 year old. I came here from a little village called Fiore. There, life is boring, and the only entertainment I had was hurting the local boys, they had no knowledge of the martial arts, and they wished to learn." "So I tried to teach them, and they failed miserably." "Those monsters, I don't know what you call them, Attacked the village, I tried to protect them, but I failed, as did the boys. As far as I know I am the only survivor. The boy finished with tears in his eyes.

"I HATE THOSE MONSTERS! The boy said, wiping the tears from his eyes angrily. Amarante sensed strong feelings coming from the direction of the boy, but the feelings weren't coming from the boy, they were coming from Chardonnay! One would think that the emotions were coming from the boy, but they were coming from the new girl. The boy had strong feelings of hatred emanating from him. Yet Chardonnay had feelings of sadness, had she been in the destruction? Had she lost her parents too? Amarante could not help feeling sorry for the children; they had both lost their parents apparently, but maybe they had been relatives, but had not realized it.

"Onward HO! Lavi yelled.

The next couple of days had gone by nicely, Kanda and Amarante walking together toward the front, whispering to each other. Blissfully leaving the others alone.

Finally after three long, uneventful days, they reached the Headquarters of the Black Order.

"Wow," Nathaniel breathed out, "It's huge." "I have never been to London," he said, "but, I have often dreamt of this place."

Allen got an odd feeling, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Do you think you have been here before?" Lenalee asked

"No I have never been here, but for the last two years, I have seen this place in my dreams." "The building always seemed to be calling, and every night I would go a little bit closer, then wake up in a cold sweat." "Anyways, let's go see the Head," he said with a smile.

"Komui Lee is the head of the Science department here at HQ," Lenalee lee started, "And he is also my older brother, so if you take a liking, be careful, he has a sister complex." She thought of how many times in the past he had thought of ways to take her and her "date" down. Even when it had been a "just friends" occasion.

"Come on young one," Komui said grabbing Nate by the collar. "Time to make some new friends," Komui said with an evil smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**When you think of the word _Friends_, what do you think of? What qualities do you want in your friends? I can use any comments, on or off subject in my a/n's so give me feedback. Five reviews and next Chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

After the initial shock of being thrown into the middle of a training session between Lavi, and the pretty girl Chardonaye, Nate was pretty lax. He had always been pretty bad at making friends. In the village, there had not been enough people to make friends with. The village was very small, and almost everyone but the younger kids had trouble making friends. But when Nate started trying to make friends here, it was actually pretty easy. He was soon friends with almost the entire science department, and all of the exorcists within a matter of 30 minutes. With the execption of Kanda and Amarante, who he realized were cold a callouse, or were just not that good with people.

"Hey Nate," Johnny said, "I need your measurements I am going to make you a uniform." Looking at Kanda's uniform, he thought, Well, atleast i wont have to wear rags, and if I get to tell him how to make it, then I am so cool with the idea. About 5 minutes later, Johnny was running off with the prefered design, and measurements for Nate. Uh oh, Nate thought, I should have told i am not hot about purple.

"All our uniforms have to match," Lavi said, practically reading Nate's thought, "even in color." Well there goes that theory, Nate thought.

"Yea I we could design our own uniforms,"Lavi started," then I would make mine pirate themed." "Oh how I would love to have a pirate uniform," Lavi said dreamily, prancing around the courtyard.

"So, how much have you learned so far?" Krory asked Nate.

"Well," Nate started, "Lavi wants a pirate uniform, Lenalee wants more corporation from Allen, Miranda always wants to kill herself for messing up, Lavi is irrovacably in love with Miranda-chan, Johnny loves to make clothes, Kanda and 'Mante never leave each other's side, and your an old vampire."

"Well," Krory said, "you _have_ learned a lot. "So how about some warm-ups?"

"Against you Old Man?" Nate said unbelievingly, sizing Krory up, "I think I'll just call this a victory on my part.

"Hmm, I think you'd be surprised" Krory muttered. Nate summoned his power from the depths of his body, and upon calling it, he felt it liquidize on his face, then turn solid. Krory downed a swig from his flask, and when he did that, he started changing. Krory's hair poof suddenly turned stiff, then flipped, so it was sticking straight up, and his face changed too. Not exactly looking cruel, just insanly happy.

"Come on Nate," Krory taunted, "You really think you can lay a finger on me when I have the speed of the vampires on my side?

"Nope, but I think I might be able to paralyze you so I can touch you," Nate taunted. Nate really thought he could get to Krory and take him down, but almost as soon as he thought this, Krory was right behind him, grabbing him in a headlock, whilst whispering in his ear.

"You thought wrong," Krory sighed as he let Nate go.

"Oh!Oh! Me next, me next!" Timothy said.

"No Tim, you need to go do your homework," Allen said.

"Oh pooh," Timothy said, jumping down from his perch. Suddenly, Nate felt the oddest thing, then kept walking. Wait a second, he thought, I wasn't walking before, As he thought this, he looked down and realized he was in a small child's body. At once he discovered Timothy's power. He could possess people, and their mind went into his body while he controlled theirs. Like he was now.

"Come on who's next?" Timothy claimed in Nate's body, and voice. Lavi quietly snuck up behond Timothy, and as he clapped his hand over Nates/Timothy's mouth, he said,

"Tim, get out of Nate's body before I have you whooped." Shocked by Lavi's casualness, he slowly felt around. Everything seemed to be in order.

Nate grimaced, "Timothy, please do not do that again, or I will be forced to incapacatate you." Timothy looked at Nate with a look that showed that he believed every word that Nate said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**For all of you out there, this almost entire idea was mine. The only parts that were .Fangirl's was Chardonnay, Amarante, And NateXChar. That is it for her. The rest is mine, so if any more of you try to claim it, then I am taking this story off. If you give me ideas I will Give you your respected Patent for those that you give me. Don't Try to claim parts that you know you didn't come up with, that is RUDE, DISRESPECTFUL, AND TENDS TO HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS. On a brighter note. Please try to pass this story on to your friends, i would like more viewers, and I will credit you all, for every friend you bring into the fandom. Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Nate's first few days were hectic. There was getting into shape, and in between exercising Nate had to either do schoolwork, or spar with the other exorcists. Of course, those depended on whether Lavi thought Nate looked tired or not, if he did then it was schoolwork, if not then sparring. Nate actually preferred the sparring, because he had a chance to look at that pretty girl Chardonnay. She was his age, height, they both came from France, and so in other words, they were perfect for each other. At the moment, Nate was doing schoolwork, and Miranda was the one schooling him. Since she was the oldest, Nate figured she would be the easiest on him. Oh no! Miranda gave him more homework than all the others would. Because unlike the others, Miranda had actually been a schoolteacher, but of course with her being the clumsiest person on the planet, she got fired after the first week. For breaking school property, and accidentally stabbing one kid with scissors. It wasn't a deep wound, a mere 3 inches in the shoulder, but a parent complained so she was off. Miranda had also given so much work that was completely unnecessary, just to test the kids, and she was doing so now.

"Oh please, Miranda-senpai" Nate began, "please don't give me anymore work, we both know I won't be able to do it all by the next lesson. In reply, Miranda gave him another set of problems to work on. After another twenty minutes of suffering, Lavi came by to get Nate again. Nate quickly gathered up his work, and rushed out the door, but realized that Lavi had not followed. He went back to the classroom, and standing in the doorway was Lavi, just staring at Miranda like a stalker, but she was staring back at him. Nate loudly cleared his throat. Lavi turned around, saw Nate and gave him a knowing look. Then he started walking to the arena. Miranda however was looking sadly at the book in her hands.

Back at the arena, Lavi was getting Nate's stuff ready for him. Weights and sweeping the racetrack.

"Why don't you just ask her out on a date," Nate said. "You know she likes you, so why not make the best of it?"

"Because, it would interfere with our jobs. Say if one of us was to die in battle, and the widowed one was grieving, then the Millennium Earl was to come along with an Akuma… BAM instant access to his greatest enemies." "That is why we can't date." "But you and you little looker on the other hand…" Lavi let the sentence hang.

"What little looker, who?" Nate said, but he knew, and Lavi knew he did, so he just let it hang.

"OK KID TIME FOR SUPPER" Lavi yelled as he ran off to the cafeteria, leaving Nate to pick everything up. Nate bent down and started trying to pick up the weights, when he saw a mighty fine pair of legs in front of him.

"Need some help?" Chardonnay asked "I did my fair share of weight lifting around here when I first came." "Of course it was only a week ago, but we all have our strengths don't we?"

"I-I sure do," Nate stuttered. Looking down at his hands in case Char leaned down a certain way and he could see up her skirt. Damn these hormones Nate thought.

"So…You need any help getting around?" "This place can be awfully confusing for awhile," Char said.

"Nope, I know my way fine," Nate said, looking into Char's eyes, "But I _do _need help in other things." Char nodded, seeming to know exactly what he meant.

"Well, meet me behind the cafeteria tomorrow after training, and we'll see if I can help," Char said with a sly smile on her lips. Nate started to say something, but Char put he finger to his lips, and kissed him. Then she got up to leave, but thought of something. She turned towards Nate, who was staring at her back, and said,

"Don't be late."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For Nate, the next few weeks were in bliss. Chardonnay continued making "appointments" with him. The young couple had confided in one another almost every secret they had. Nate had the ability to sense dead things within a mile radius, and sometimes more. Char could read people's minds, and recover hidden, or forgotten memories. Nate's ability had been secret for his entire life, he hadn't even told his parents. And Char hadn't even known she had the ability till she became an exorcist. Nate and Char were alike in so many ways, but they were also individuals. They both had hard pale-ish skin, black eyes, and round noses. But in contrast Nate's hair was red, like Lavi's and Chardonnay's was a white-blonde. Both were the same height.

"Hey Nate," Lavi said as he walked up to Nate and Char eating breakfast. "Guess what Komui just told me, you guys are brother and sister!" Lavi sauntered off clearly looking happy that Nate had thrown up on his eggs. Char had run to the bathroom, barely making it before she too, threw up.

"So this complicates things a bit," Char said when they met later under the only tree in the Exorcist HQ. "Well, it could have been worse, we could have been settled down with children you know, and then found out."

"COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE?" Nate yelled, all of his anger from over the years coming out, "COULD HAV BEEN WORSE YOU SAY? WELL YES, BUT THIS STILL SUCKS A BIG ONE. I MEAN YOU'RE MY SISTER, AND I HAVE BEEN SNOGGING YOU FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS, I AM IN SHOCK, YOU MUST BE TOO, BUT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE'." Nate had let all of his anger, sorrow, and pain come out in that short rant, and Char saw into his mind. In that short moment, she saw what had happened to his parents, _their_ parents. She also saw every hardship he had had in the past six years, every hard time he had gone through, and she felt his pain, his anger, his sorrow. But since she had gone through almost the same thing in the past 6 years, she felt everything in the aspect of two people, and the pain physically hurt her. She cried out, and Nate, being the gent he was, went to her side to help her.

"Nate, the death of our people wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault." "God gave us our weapons to fight the same things that destroyed our village, and we will use them, but to finish preparing, you have to realize it wasn't your fault, no one is to blame." "Let it go."

The next day, Nate finished his training, because with letting go of the sorrow, and blame, he allowed his innocence to fully bloom, and overcome previous blockades.

"Good Job Nate," Lavi said patting Nate on the back, "You'll be an expert in no time." "Now come on Komui wants to see us."


End file.
